algo sucede en mi corazon
by misaochinomori3
Summary: es la historia del primer amor de como una pequeña reunira a dos grandes amigos, para que esten juntos y a la vez cumplir el deseo de su madre muerta espero les guste es mi primer finc plis
1. Chapter 1

Esta quiero adaptarla a una historia del cine hindú conocida como mi primer amor o algo sucede en mi corazón (titulo original de la película Kuch Kuch Hota Hai) y la quise hacer con uno de mis anime favoritos vamos a ver como queda aunque en este caso kikyo no es tan mala en la historia. Ya saben estos son personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi y la película del gran director indio **Karan Johar yo lo hago por pura diversión nada mas los dejo con la historia 

**ARGUMENTO**

Inuyasha y su mejor amiga Aome son estudiantes del colegio St. Xavier. Ellos son líderes indiscutibles en el colegio. Inuyasha es el típico galán, conquistador y admirado por los muchachos de St. Xavier. Aome, lejos de ser una típica chica sexy, es más bien rival de Inuyasha principalmente en los deportes donde invariablemente le gana. La vida de todos cambia cuando llega de Londres, Kikyo la hermosa hija del Director Totosai. Deslumbrado por la bella, sofisticada y muy femenina Kikyo, Inuyasha hace todos los esfuerzos por conquistarla. Aome descubre su amor por Inuyasha cuando, en una clase, le escucha definir al amor como una gran amistad. En realidad InuYasha se refería a kikyo, pero es Aome quien ve despertar su escondido amor. Ignorando el naciente romance entre Kikyo e Inuyasha, Aome decide confesarle a Inuyasha el amor que siente por él precisamente cuando Inuyasha le declara su amor a Kikyo. Aome ve con el corazón roto como se frustra su primer amor y decide marcharse de la vida de su mejor amigo y dejar que sea feliz con Kikyo

Años más tarde, Aome, la hija de Kikyo e Inuyasha, con la ayuda de sus abuelos, busca a la mejor amiga de su padre para cumplir el deseo de su madre de reunirlos nuevamente. Ella no contaba con que tras todos esos años, Aome, esta muy cambiada, estaba a punto de comprometerse en matrimonio con Koga . El tiempo para la boda se aproxima y la pequeña Aome debe evitarlo, sin embargo el principal problema es que no sabe si Inuyasha aún ama a Aome y si podrá juntarlos nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya saben los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y la historia es adaptada a una película hindú se las recomiendo.

Mi primer amor

La noche da paso a un día mas pero este día en especial es el mas triste en su vida a perdido a alguien que amaba mas que nada en su vida, cualquiera que lo viera diría que al morir ella una parte de su alma se iba. Eran pasada mas de las 6:00 de la tarde se hallaba solo junto al cadáver de quien en vida fuera su esposa y veía como su cuerpo era cremado a petición de ella mientras el recordaba cual habia sido el motivo de su muerte.

---------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en el hospital pues ese día para el y para Kikyo era el día mas feliz de su vida, era el nacimiento de su hija, la pequeña niña nació sin ningún problema y todos estaban muy alegres por su nacimiento su madre Izayoi, el padre de Kikyo y por supuesto Inuyasha que no cabía de la alegría de ser padre, todo iba bien pero de pronto toda su alegría se vería empañada por una mala noticia.

Inuyasha se quedo hablando con la doctora.

Akane: lamento comunicarte esto pero Kikyo tiene una hemorragia interna severa. No pudimos hacer nada, ella sabia que tendría complicaciones en el parto, sabía también que tú querrías a esa niña más que nada en esta vida. Dijo, mientras veía la cara de tristeza y confusión que tenia Inuyasha y le daba mucha pena. Ha querido a esa niña más que a su propia vida.

Mientras en la habitación se encontraba una pálida y ojerosa Kikyo debido al esfuerzo y la hemorragia que tenia mientras lloraba sostenía a su pequeña hija como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Kikyo: quiero que mi hija me conozca, le decía a su suegra Izayoi quien lloraba pues sabia lo que le ocurría a su nuera, pues esta se lo había contado mientras Kikyo le seguía diciendo, quiero que mi hija sepa quien era su madre, como era, que le gustaba, todo eso le decía mientras miraba a su hija y a la vez a su suegra.

Mamá quiero que tenga estas 8 cartas son para ella en estas cartas le escribí todo y le he contado todo de mi para que ella misma obtenga su respuestas, son 8 cartas cada una para sus primeros ochos años, le decía a su suegra mientras lloraba y ella también lo hacia y le entregaba a la pequeña a su mama, pues ella solía llamarle así.

En ese momento tan triste y desolado entraba Inuyasha a la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa, su hija y su mama estaba desbastado con la noticia no sabia como actuar o que decir esos ojos dorados que normalmente brillaban, se encontraban opacos con aquella noticia.

Su madre salía con la niña en brazos de la habitación también con mucha tristeza, mientras dejaba solo a los esposos.

Inuyasha: eres muy mala Kikyo, decía mientras lloraba, eres muy mala le volvió a decir.

Kikyo: también lloraba y no sabia que decirle hubo un silencio. Inuyasha se decidió a llamarlo.

Ella insistió en llamar su atención pero el no se giro a verla pues seguía llorando.

Kikyo: Inuyasha, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amigo? Entonces el se giro y lo vio llorando, el no sabia que decir

Kikyo: promete que nunca mas vas a llorar, jama los harás.

Inuyasha seguía llorando no se podía controlar de verdad le dolía lo que pasaba y mientras su esposa le seguía hablando

Kikyo: promete que nucas lloraras volvió a decirle, además te ves muy feo cuando lloras le dijo mientras trataba de sonreír, promete también que… callo mientras veía como lloraba no soportaba verlo así. El no quería prometerle nada pues sabia que si lo hacia estaba aceptando que ella moriría y nunca mas la volvería a ver.

Kikyo: prométeme que vas llamar a mi hija Aome por favor prométemelo si. Perdóname Inuyasha, lo siento mucho decía mientras lloraba ya no podía aguantar mas.

Inuyasha: no te vallas, luego la abrazo y se quedo con ella en su cama, después el vio como moría ella en sus brazos y no pudo hacer nada mas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 años después

Hola me llamo Aome y usted mira el programa de Aome, decía una pequeña mientras miraba la cámara. Una niña muy bonita piel blanca ojos negros y su cabello negro agarrado en dos coletas y una diadema en la mitad, su blusa de color naranja y usaba unos jeans mientras jugaba hacer una presentadora pues soñaba con que un día iba hacerlo admiraba mucho a kanna una presentadora de TV era la sensación del momento y para la pequeña era su idola.

Aome: voy hacer presentadora cuando sea grande. Dijo mientras miraba a la cámara, mis pasatiempos son comer chocolates, pegarles a los niños, molestar a mi abuelita, y leer las cartas de mi mama. Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza. Bueno los dejo tengo una sita con mi papa el me debe estar esperando, regresare la próxima semana, por la misma hora, y por el mismo canal. chao

**Bueno hay esta el primer capitulo que tal les pareció no soy buena haciendo esto pero quiero intentarlo de verdad quiero hacer este pequeño proyecto por así llamarlo recibo dudas, quejas sugerencias y eso si mucha ayuda cualquier cosa pues en verdad quisiera pasar esta historia a un fanfic con mi anime favorito así que Por favor. Me ayudan y no sean tan malitos con migo es la primera que escribo un fanfic. **


End file.
